Song Meme
by blackfoxriot
Summary: I broke down and did one while I was on vacation. It's for all of my readers who found me because of my Neji stories, and I hope you don't mind this one. NejixVarious, yaoi mostly ItaNeji of course, love Kira!


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**I'm going to be predictable me and choose Neji for this. **

**Ready**

**Go!**

**1. Bruises and Bitemarks (Good With Grenades)**

Neji slipped out of his uncle's house with ease, slipping through the backstreets to his usual haunt bellow the streets. He fingered the bottle in his pocket and wondered if Itachi would really bring the chains they both liked to a party like the one tonight. He shrugged it off and readjusted the bag of "toys" they liked, contemplating the excuses he could use to explain away the bruises and bitemarks his rough lover would no doubt give him.

**2. Sway (Pussy Cat Dolls)**

Neji grumbled to himself as he threw back the rest of the champagne in his glass, wondering why he had let himself be talked into attending this stupid affair. "Excuse me, would you care to dance?" a smooth velvet voice asked him, causing his head to jerk around to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen standing with a hand outstretched to him. "Yes, I would love to," he heard himself say as a lusty tango started.

**3. Blue Bird (Naruto Shippuden Opening theme)**

Neji opened his lavender eyes and looked down the twenty storey drop to the concrete of the street below, wondering why life seemed to only ever shit on him. He'd been in _love_ god damn it! And his bastard uncle just had to ruin it! He stared out over the blue sky and felt his heart wither away. "Itachi," was all he said before he let himself fall forward.

**4. The Way I Are [Remixed] (Timbaland ft Keri Hilson)**

Neji smiled when he opened the door to see Itachi standing there with an almost sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry I couldn't get anything for you, my pay isn't due until Tuesday," his black eyed lover said, eyes a little downcast. Neji shook his head and pulled Itachi into his apartment and kissed him. "I don't need the cheese or the car keys, I like you just the way you are," he said before pulling Itachi towards the bedroom.

**5. Stupid Boy (Keith Urban)**

Sasuke swore to himself as he threw the bottle of whiskey he'd been drinking against the wall. "Fuck! Stupid!" he berated himself, eyes locked on the note Neji had scrawled on the bulleton board on the fridge. A few lyrics from the old radio in the corner drifted through the apartment.

'_she laid her heart and soul right in your hands, but you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans, she never even knew she had a choice, that's what happens when the only voice she ever hears is telling her she can't, you stupid boy'_

Sasuke swore and missed Neji like hell, and knew it was his own fault he was alone.

**6. Beer On the Table (Josh Thompson)**

Neji chucked his clock against the wall as he woke up, knowing that he had to get to work. His only consolation was that it was Friday, which meant that it was poker night tomorrow at Itachi's. '_Shit, I hope Sasori isn't there,'_ he thought as he made a note to go and get the beer, cause this week it was his turn to supply it. '_Working hard all week puts the beer on the table at least,_' was his last amusing thought of the day as he locked up his house.

**7. White Liar (Miranda Lambert)**

Neji whistled to himself as he burned the last picture he had of Sasuke and Naruto. '_Cheating bastards,_' he thought with savage glee as they burned. "You're a horrible liar, Sasuke, horrible white liar," he said to himself. He heard a chuckle behind him and knew that Kisame was taking pleasure out of this. "I know more people than you think, love," Neji said to his ex-lover and turned to embrace his new one, his ex's older brother. "Oops, looks like I'm a liar too," he said as Itachi smirked and kissed him.

**8. Wake Up Call (Maroon 5)**

Neji and Itachi were startled awake when the bedroom door slammed open, revealing Neji's husband Sasori. "Sasori! It's not what it looks like!" Neji gasped, scrambling out of bed. "Wake up call~," Sasori purred, pulling a shotgun out of nowhere and aiming at Itachi. Neji shouted a denial just as the shot rang through the room.

**9. Lips Of an Angel (Hinder)**

Itachi shot up out of bed when the phone rang, shushing his lover back to sleep before going to answer it. "Hello?" he asked, voice groggy. "Itachi?" a small, painfully familiar voice asked him. "Neji?" Itachi asked, voice full of longing. "I'm sorry to call so late, but I… I had a dream about you," "I had a dream about you too," "Sorry, is Naruto there?" "Yes, he's in the other room," "I'm sorry, I never should have called," "No, no. Does Sasuke know you called?" "No, he's asleep," "This won't cause a fight?" "No, Itachi, but I should go," "Neji-!" Itachi was cut off. "I still love you,"

**10. Days Go By (Dirty Vegas)**

Neji startled out of his reverie when the boy on his genin team called out to him, making his sensei shake his head and berate himself for getting lost in thoughts of the one he should never have met. "Days go by and still I think of you," he sang softly to himself, darting forward to catch up to his rambunctious genin. He didn't notice the blood red eyes staring after him from the trees.


End file.
